On a sunny day like this
by Madlene
Summary: It’s a sad story. Anything else would give the plot away.


WARNING: Characters death  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions and World Gekko Corp. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purpose and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to the real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the authors. Not to be archived without permission of the authors.  
  
AUTOR'S NOTE:  
  
This is my first fic written in English, so please be kind. It's also one of my first fics ever, so I would most appreciate any kind of feedback.  
  
THANKS:

Special thanks to Christine. I couldn't do this without you, you're great! Thanks a lot! Also thanks to DM which told me I should try my hand on an English fic long before I even  
considered it! This is for you guys!  
  
I hope you'll like it, all the blame goes to this two....  
  
copyright by Madi, all rights reserved; 4.10.2000  
  
It was on a sunny day like this some time ago when I finally asked Sam to go out with me. Five years after we met, which seemed an eternity and a very short time at the same instant, we went out together for the first time. I took her out to the most romantic place I know. I took her to a cliff, where beneath the waves gently moved and the sun was shining through the water and made me remember the most beautiful eyes I ever saw. Whenever I had problems or just wanted to forget the whole world and watch nature, I went there. Sam looked like a blonde angel, standing in the sun. I set the picnic earlier. I had laid a rose on her plate and lighted several candles. We ate and talked a lot. I told her that this place was special to me and that I had never shown it to anyone before. She told me it was the most beautiful place she had ever seen. The sun set and we decided to call it a night. I drove her home and walked her to the door of her apartment. She told me that she had had a wonderful time. She even kissed me goodbye.  
  
We dated for several months, then we decided to not keep it a secret any longer and tell our friends. They were all very happy for us. About a year after our first date, we went to General Hammond and explained the whole situation to him. He was happy for us and told us that he knew there was something going on long before we even decided to act upon our feelings. General Hammond told us that he had talked to the president and received permission for us to stay part of SG1, because the president was as eager to keep the best team, that this facility had, as he was.  
  
It was also on a sunny day like this when I took Sam once more to our cliff and proposed to her. She agreed happily with tears of joy in her eyes. We watched the sunset together as well as the sun rise which told us a new beautiful day was born. The knowledge that Sam loved me, would always be at my side, made every day wonderful. That she loves me as much as I love her, is more than I ever dared to hope.  
  
Our wedding was also on a sunny day like this when she stood in front of me and agreed with the most beautiful yes, I ever was honored to hear. She stood there like an angel with the smile only she could smile. She looked into my soul with her loving blue eyes and I knew that I never be able to love someone as much as I love her, ever again. We invited only the people we love, the ones that had become our family over the years.  
  
On a sunny day like this, Sam came to me and brought me the news that a new member would be added to our family, about eight months later. I was so happy. Sam couldn't stop smiling, just like our friends, and me, of course. But this sunny day wouldn't last as long as we thought it'd last.  
  
Three months later we found out that Sam had cancer. She would have had a chance, if the doctors would start the treatment immediately. We talked long about it, but Sam insisted on her choice. The choice for our unborn child. She said that the chances for her weren't that high and she wanted to give her life for the life of the baby. I agreed with tears in my eyes but she just took me in her arms and told me that she'd love me always. That she was in love with me for the very beginning. That she regretted nothing, not even that it needed so long until we finally got together, because we needed the time and that it even had been for the best that we waited until both of us were sure about our feelings, the feelings we had tried to hide for so long. She told me also that she had never been as happy as she'd been with me and that she had never thought that someone could love the other so deeply. Our daughter was born 5 months later. She's a beautiful little blonde angel with blue eyes, just like her mom. This was the happiest day for both of us and we enjoyed ever second of it.  
  
Today, exact a year ago on a sunny day like this, a month after our little girl was born, I stood on our cliff, with you in my arms. I had taken you out of the hospital and brought you to our cliff. We sat together on the edge and waited until the sun rose. It was a sunny day like this when I had to say goodbye to you and let you go, go away from earth, from this place, from me. Here on this cliff, I really noticed you the first time, and it was also here on this place that I got to really know you, and learnt to love you. But it is also the place where I had to say goodbye. We sat there, you in my arms and our daughter smiling at you in your arms. It was here that we confessed our love for each other once more. It was the place where our tears flowed in each other as we kissed the last time and it was also here where you took your last breath while the sun rose and greeted the new day, the day without you.  
  
It was on a sunny day like this.......  
  
THE END


End file.
